


Taking a Break

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically Ferd convinces Byleth to relax from work and have fun ;), F/M, Oral Sex, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Ferdinand was tired of seeing his wife Byleth work herself to the bone. This sometimes meant using unorthodox tactics to convince her to rest.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Kudos: 53





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, which is brand new so it could use members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since it just started apologies if it's dead rn
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

"That's the seventh letter you've prepared in the last hour, my love." 

Byleth hummed in acknowledgement to Ferdinand's comment, the scratch of her pen on paper showing no sign of stopping. While Ferdinand adored his partner and their last few years of marriage, she often had the habit of running herself into the ground. That included dizzy spells from the exhaustion, dehydration from forgetting to drink anything, and sometimes skipping meals.

After watching her sit for the past two hours while he read a book, he decided enough was enough.

Ferdinand walked over, placing a gentle hand on her back. He kissed the top of Byleth's head, moving his hand soothingly over her shoulders and on the back of her neck. She relaxed under her husband's touch, which gave him some comfort that he could at least help her in some way like this.

He could see out of the window above her desk it was deep into the night, where there was little to be seen but the glimmering stars as the moon was out of view. Byleth had been at meetings all day, and she was going to run herself sick if she kept on like this. 

"How about we rest for the night? We could sleep if you'd like," Ferdinand offered. 

"I want to have these finished by tonight, that way there's less tomorrow," Byleth said.

Ferdinand took Byleth's hand, removing the pen from her fingers and bringing them to his lips for a gentle kiss. Byleth sighed into the touch, looking back to her husband. Ferdinand gave her a soft look, one that spoke volumes to Byleth about how he was concerned for her. 

"Let me help you forget," Ferdinand whispered as he leaned down into her neck, nipping softly, "about those letters, darling."

He could feel as Byleth's breath hitched from the soft touch, satisfied he had begun to move her like this. Ferdinand was glad to see Byleth stand up, stripping as she walked her way to their bed and patted the space beside her on the edge. He was excited to see Byleth's body on display for him, removing his own clothes before setting himself beside her. 

"Gorgeous," Ferdinand smiled, one hand reaching for a breast as the other palmed a hand on her side and slid its way down. 

Byleth leaned into the contact, gasping as Ferdinand had one hand nudging her legs apart to dip between her thighs, teasing a finger against her. His hands made circles around her clit, flicking the nub and eliciting moans from Byleth. Eventually Ferdinand's fingers dipped lower, and he was rewarded with the sound of his wife's whimpers as she rubbed herself against his palm. He adored the soft gasp of her voice and how she would welcome his touch so openly. 

"Feeling relaxed now, are we?" Ferdinand teased.

_"Definitely."_

"Good." 

Ferdinand then moved Byleth onto her back and draped himself above her, chuckling as his ginger hair gently fell down and surrounded them. Byleth seemed amused too as some hairs tickled her face, while her own was spread around her like a halo. While Ferdinand never was big on thinking how the goddess looked before, he was sure now that they would resemble his wife in beauty and grace. 

Byleth rubbed her hips against her husband's, which signaled to Ferdinand to hurry. He followed without needing more incentive, grabbing his cock in one hand and lining up. Once Ferdinand had pushed himself in, he began to build up a steady pace.

Both of his hands roamed to Byleth's breasts, pinching her nipples and roughly grabbing them. She responded with gasps and wrapping her legs around Ferdinand's waist, pulling him in closer as his body began to slam hard against hers. He was never merciful in bed when she needed to be distracted like this, as Ferdinand needed to use every ounce of strength to get Byleth to relax and forget the unfinished tasks at her desk. 

His efforts proved fruitful, as Byleth moved a hand down her clit and Ferdinand could feel the waves of her heat clenching around him. Her legs eventually crossed around his waist and pulled him close as her cunt milked him for all his worth, Ferdinand gasping and giving into instinct as he came inside. 

"Amazing," Byleth breathed out.

Ferdinand pulled out and laid down beside his partner, also trying to catch his breath. He hummed in agreement, still struggling to find his words and composure.

"Thank you for the break Ferdinand," Byleth continued.

"Anytime, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
